Pockets may be used to provide a variety of functionality, such as to compartmentalize items, store items, and so on. In law enforcement, for example, pockets are typically part of a law enforcement officer's uniform or equipment, and allow the officer to stow such items in locations to improve accessibility of those items to the officer.
One type of pocket is commonly referred to as a “cargo pocket.” Conventional cargo pockets are designed to allow the cargo pocket to expand to accommodate larger items than a similarly sized non-cargo pocket. However, stowing such items in a conventionally designed cargo pocket can cause the pocket to lose suitability for other purposes, such as inclusion as a part of a uniform. Therefore, traditional cargo pockets had limited placement options when included on a uniform.